Helel (Rulers of Kind)
Helel was the first Archangel created by God along with Michael. He led Heaven with the other archangels. He personally leads the Watchers . Biography Helel was created by God soon after Anu's birth. Helel fought Amara with all his siblings and he was the one that God chosed to bear the Mark of Cain. Helel was in charge, alongside his fellow Archangel siblings to watch over the rest of the angels and maintain order in Heaven, when God created the second youngest Angel, Ambriel, Helel came to her and raised her like a father raise his daughter. Things were prospecting peacefully when God introduced humanity, Helel openly showed his disgust of humanity but he didn't rebelled both because he didn't wanted to leave his father and because he had to raise Ambriel. When the humans who would later be known as Mordercies of Hell killed Ambriel, Helel tracked every Mordercy one by one and tortured them turning them into demons. Helel eventually forgave to humans as he saw that some tried to be better though he still didn't likes them. After some time, God asked to all Angels to bow down before Mankind, Helel was willing to do it but his disliking of them was enhanced by Amara throughout the Mark. Helel fought against Michael, lost and felt in Hell, Helel gave the Mark to Cain as part of the deal he made with him, in truth, Abel was not talking to Helel but to Satan, Helel understood that and helped Cain. However, the Mark was still corrupting him, Helel created an empty shell for the Mark, an entity who would both embody the Mark itself and Helel's corruption, he called this entity Lucifer which was his nickname during his time in Heaven, he locked Lucifer into the Cage. After Lucifer's creation, Helel locked himself into the deepest circle of Hell under the Lake Cocytus fearing that Amara was still here with him and could still corrupt him. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Helel carries a primary Archangel Blade that can virtually kill anything, including other Primordial Species. For it to function at full power, it can only be wielded by an Archangel. * Shahar'En: The personal weapon of Raguel that is known for being the Trident of Faith. This trident can virtually destroy anything in creation but only slightly harm Primordial Beings. Powers and Abilities Helel was the first angel ever to be created. Few Entities in existence can match his power except for Arch-Nephilims/Cambions, Primordial Beings, Demiurges, Shards, and Primordial Species that can match him equally like Michael, Malthael, Tartarus and War. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Helel holds immense power, with his Heavenly Vessel, Helel would be between a Young Arch-Hybrid and a Mature Arch-Hybrid. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As the first angel ever to be created, Raguel was taught every species, object, weapon, location, and even the multiverse from his father. Helel is aware of the mark of Cain's true purpose as he existed when God and Amara fought. ** Omnilingualism: Helel has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language due of living for such a long time. * Elementumkinesis: Helel can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures, like Gabriel, Raphael, Michael or Jegudiel and unlike Samael, he have a main element, his being light. ** Pyrokinesis (Holy Fire Control): Like every angel, Helel can manipulate the forces of holy fire. He can use this to harm, kill, or confine his younger siblings since his holy fire is far superior to theirs. ** Photokinesis: Helel can manipulate the forces of light. He can use for many various purposes. *** Angelic Manipulation: Helel can manipulate the true body of an angel as an angel is made of pure light. *** Holy White Light: Helel can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. *** Demonic White Light: Helel can generate a white light and vaporize an entire area of far distances. This power will only harm other Primordial Species Level Entities or stronger. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Helel has billions years of fighting skill experience, making him the top best fighters in existence with Malthael, Michael, Tartarus and War equaling him. * Healing/Purification: Helel can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. He can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence, however, he could not sense nor clean the corruption of a Primordial Being. * Immortality: Helel has lived for countless billions of years. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: Helel can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. ** Dream Manipulation: Helel can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. He can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity as he did for Mephistopheles' host and, by extension, Mephistopheles. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Helel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be harmed or killed by anything equal or stronger. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill him. * Reality Warping: Helel can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. * Regeneration: Helel's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. * Resurrection: '''Like every angel, Helel can resurrect any deceased individual from their respective afterlife, bringing them back to life. * '''Advanced Smiting: Helel can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. He can only smite entities below a Archangel-Level Entity. * Soul Channeling/Reading/Absorption: Helel can channel the power of a soul into his body and augment his powers and abilities to a high degree. He can detect if a soul is occupying a body or not. * Super Stamina: Helel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain himself. He can exert himself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire out. * Super Strength: Helel possesses immense physical strength that allows him to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Helel is only overwhelmed by stronger Archangel-Level Entities like Satan. He can also be overwhelmed by Shards, Demiurges or Arch-Hybrids. * Supernatural Concealment: Helel can prevent anyone from tracking his presence. He can hide from the likes the likes of lesser beings or possibly Archangel-Level Entities. He can be found by Arch-Hybrids, Arch-Cambions, Shards, or Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Perception: Helel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Helel can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits like any angel. * Swordsmanship: Helel is skilled using a sword and his swordsmanship is second to none. * Telekinesis: Helel can move objects or beings with his mind. He can even use this power to harm them. * Telepathy: Helel can read or sense the mind of an individual. He can communicate with individuals through a mental link. * Weather Manipulation: Helel can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. He can cause massive hurricanes, volcanoes to erupt, and loud thunderstorms in his presence. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Helel is a primordial angel cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as an Angel Blade. an Angel Sword can harm him at a lesser degree. * The First Blade: The First Blade can kill Helel. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Helel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain him for a short period of time, any spell from Heka can affect Raguel. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain corrupted Helel and filled him with blood lust to kill when he beared it. The Mark can potentially kill him due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Michael will be severely harm if he uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill him. Destroying Beings * Demiurges: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy Helel. * Arch-Hybrids: Any Arch-Hybrid, even a Young one, can kill Helel. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Helel effortlessly. * Stronger Archangel-Level Entities: An Archangel-Level Entity such as Satan can overwhelm and kill Helel. * Shards: An aspect of a Primordial Being such as Chaos can overwhelm and destroy Helel. Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade can harm or kill Helel if it strikes him at his vital organs. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Season 16 Characters Category:Season 17 Characters Category:Rulers of Kind